


Reign of Forces

by einthenyc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren Will Get Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Trust Issues, Virgin Kylo Ren, intense staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einthenyc/pseuds/einthenyc
Summary: Kai Delphi trained alongside Ben Solo during childhood, but their separation at a young age will be rekindled as she must work with Kylo Ren to venture out across the galaxy establishing loyalty to the First Order. Unfortunately, their adventures come with torture, sacrifice, and unrequited love. When Kai uncovers Kylo's secret, her allegiance to the First Order will change forever.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As I gazed into the mirror and assessed how I would present myself tonight, I felt the gentlest hand on my shoulder. My right hand lady held my holographic discs in a secured chest, and I had almost forgotten I was looking through them. Those discs contained recorded images and memories of my childhood that I secretly reminisced about in my private time. I was a bit unnerved that she had brought them to my attention once again.

“Madam, would you like me to stow away the discs? You’ve been bringing them back quite often” she spoke quietly. 

“No, I’ll put them away at once. Thank you for reminding me. They contain a lot of wonderful memories of training, adolescence, and what it took to fight for the Empire” I brushed my hair one last time. 

“Would you tell us what it was like to train with the greatest master? That must’ve been quite a childhood” she motioned for the other women to gather around. “You’d never want to hear old tales that should be put to the grave, but I’m sure when they bury me when I’m of old age, they will tell them anyways” I immediately opened the chest. 

My eyes searched for the best one I had been replaying often in my quarters. I flicked the disc on and watched the other women wide-eyed with interest. It illustrated me in my youth with a dear friend I had always wished to know once again. His dark eyes gazed upon me as we tricked silly droids into performing childish antics. His tall stature was matched against mine, and we laughed until our stomachs felt sore. 

“Who is that young man?” one of the women inquired.

“My Ben, and he was the strongest young man I knew. I always looked up to him, but he always had a somber temperament. He had a Jedi parent, and I think he was always pressured to live up to the Master’s expectations during our training years. The Master thought he was Sith designed, and I’ve always wondered what happened to him” I sighed.

“You mean he just disappeared? You aren’t in contact?” one of the women asked as she fixed my head piece. 

“Not ever since young adulthood. The confederation took him in one direction and my destiny was towards another. Perhaps he amounted to nothing or has been dead for years fighting in galactic wars” my voice grew quieter. 

“I might say, with permission, that the confederation has turned you into the most outstanding and talented ruler any planet has ever seen. You’ve shown kindness to your people, and we are glad to serve you, Madam” the women nodded their heads in unison.

“You walks of life are all dear to me, and I thank you for your loyalty. Perhaps we better get on with this event as if my life depends on it. I wonder if they make droids now to take a queen’s place” I snickered, and the women joined. 

“I heard Kylo Ren is going to make a first appearance. And he hates attending these types of glamorous things. He’s a very busy man, and he’s got such a hot head” one of the women explained.

“I don’t think anyone has seen him without that hideous helmet on. I wonder if he’s half droid and half beast” another woman interjected.

“I’d be careful since that man can hear thoughts eons away” I joked, and the room fell silent. “That is if you hold the Force.”

“Then you can send him a thoughtful message that our planet despises him. He should suffer for all the painful actions he has done to other planets” a woman scoffed. 

Kylo Ren, or the Supreme Leader, was a ruthless character gone unnoticed after the Empire. From true facts and tasteless rumors, he has killed thousands of species and destroyed more planets than anyone a part of the Dark Side. It has struck so many that he has not developed into a Sith, and even those from the confederation have expressed fear. Working on Star Destroyers and the Starkiller base itself inflicts pain upon employees. I would never want to meet a man so unlawful in any ordinary day. Besides, there was also General Hux, an exceptional superior on the Starkiller base who has shown no mercy to his crew. Many times I have disagreed with what my collectively wonderful women have to say, but Kylo Ren should not be toyed with. 

A final textile was added to the entire piece making me genuinely look like I owned a piece of the galaxy. The crystals bedazzled me, and for once I was surprised I had never thought highly of myself before. With all the training I have done in my lifetime, muscle outweighs the tenderness of my body. With one swift movement I held out my hand to grip my lightsaber, and it was time to arrive at the Master’s galactic event. All rulers from the planets of far far away were invited as well as generals and exceptional trainers who have sacrificed blood into making rulers. 

As we arrived to the grand location, my mind was wandering off again to childhood memories. I’d give my life to once again have permission to act juvenile with close trainees, especially Ben. He often had a stone cold face, as he had the most difficult back story one could encounter. Nevertheless, I never judged him for being who he was, and that made us closer than ever. We would wander the planet together picturing ourselves fighting Jedis around the galaxy and one day proving our strengths to the Master. We thought rulers from all over would praise us for the honor and dedication we had to our art. I wouldn’t even mind practicing unsupervised with lightsabers made out of the lowest material. We never questioned the practices of the Dark Side, and it all seemed to make sense at the time. Had Ben rebelled and turned away from our practices to remake himself? I shunned the thought as the only thing I knew about him was that he was taken to become a real master of the Dark Side. 

Suddenly, my mind focused its attention to the vibrant colors of the location, which I had not been used to. Back home everything is shrubbery and mostly land, so this was what the city scene was like. The scenery was quite romantic as it was hailing and snowing quite a bit outside, and it took almost four people to escort me inside without any drama. My eyes immediately found the Master as he was introducing masses of people to each other. I had to admit that this was quite the opportunity to move his friends around and get what he wanted out of the confederation. However, the Master has always been hard and realistic with his pupils as he was with Ben and me. 

“My, my, my you are the most beautiful creature I have ever created” the Master’s gaze fell upon my eyes. 

“You’re the most beautiful creator I’ve ever known” I embraced him warmly and smelled a heavy elixir he always drank. 

“Please, my little Kai, you don’t have to flatter my friends. They are your friends too” he began to introduce me. “I should give you a fair warning that I am about to introduce you to one of the most interesting characters I have had the pleasure of knowing” he gripped my shoulder. 

“You know I dislike surprises, but you have the taste for interesting people. I’ve never acted as a fool to anyone you introduce me to” I lowered my voice. 

“I think you will find this person to your liking, and it will ignite something familiar” he exposed his teeth. 

I turned my head into another direction, and I had to keep myself from gawking too much at the figure. His tallness was walking swiftly in our direction as his heavy cloak gracefully followed him. He was the only man in the room who did not expose his face to the rest of us. He was hooded and armored, which was unusual in a room full of laid back individuals costumed with jewels and extravagant clothing. He was simple, monochromatic, and mysterious all within the first minute of analyzing him. So this was the talented Kylo Ren who no one had interacted with before. His helmet appeared evil under the hood, and the man behind it was difficult to read. 

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren I’d like to introduce you to Madam Kai Delphi, who you should know is Queen of our lovely planet Sissil” the Master grinned. 

“Kai? Were you a part of the confederation a long time ago?” his voice projected through the synthesizer of his helmet.

“Yes, sir, I am well-trained in the Force. I assume you are as well from the look of that dangerous weapon” I motioned to the lightsaber hiding at his side. 

“Yes, and it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I’ve heard much about your foreign affairs with others in this galaxy. I want you to know that I respect what you’ve done for the First Order” his words droned on. 

“Please get acquainted as I have other guests and business to attend to. Enjoy yourselves and make yourselves comfortable. Please don’t hesitate to ask for assistance. I think you both will get along very well” the Master scurried off. 

“Ren must be derived from the Knights of Ren, am I correct?” we walked through the masses of species. 

“Yes, and the individuals who I’ve trained with are no match for any Sith or Jedi to exist. The Dark Side has more power and strength to offer me than anything I’ve known. We are fortunate to be in an era where the Force can prosper” he stared on. 

“I too find it fortunate, but can I offer an opinion, Supreme Leader?” I knew I was going to provoke him. 

“You may” he led us outside. 

“The First Order’s directives are far more lethal and permanently damaging than the Empire’s ever was. Do you think there is some compassion to be shown? I’ve found it much easier to lead a group of people when you haven’t used mostly fear” I shivered from the cold. 

“Perhaps you are used to giving motherly orders to your people instead of demonstrating great power you have. If I lead your planet, your citizens would have begged me to keep them alive. I show no mercy because not one soul could deserve it” the eyes of his helmet burned into mine. 

I watched as the snow fell soft on his hood, and we stood there in silence after the awkward encounter. I was usually gifted in figuring out further conversation, but he was too stubborn to understand. At that moment, I didn’t understand why the Master wanted to pair us up to make a friendship. At last we heard the Master scramble the guests up to announce some information. As soon as we were invited back inside, both of us were invited to stand with him. He commended us for our devotion to the bigger cause, so I thought we were only receiving a round of applause. However, the speech took a turn for the worst as he gave away a devastating surprise. 

“What we are going to do to further demolish any teachings against the First Order is to give these two a chance to wipe out any remaining rebellious forces. They will unite as one and restore all honor to the First Order. We will live long to see our galaxy dominate, and our children will experience a new change” he turned to us. 

I couldn’t even believe my ears as if I would be traveling anywhere with this machine of a man. I hoped I hid my expression indefinitely, but I attempted to analyze his reaction. Of course, he appeared to know what was already coming. When were dismissed, he stormed out of sight and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Kylo travel together to reach their first destination on their mission. Kai discoveres Kylo has another identity.

The sun beamed in my face as my adoring creatures prepared me to wake up in time to leave on this journey with Kylo Ren. We had all said our goodbyes last night, and I promised to send them holographic updates everywhere I went. I wished last night was just a fever dream after all the intoxication I had suffered. In my defense, it was treatment to forget the unexpected. I knew everyone would expect me to just leave my thriving planet without any notice. Adventures like this take years to complete depending on the task at hand. This was about realigning the stars and coming together to take back what was lost. 

I arrived earlier with everything arranged on the ship in a neat fashion. I missed my time living on Star Destroyers and traveling the galaxies with trainees and mentors. They never tell you that you stop seeing the entire universe once you settle as a ruler. Suddenly, a fire was rekindled in my heart at the thought of getting to see how everything was evolving around me. It was just going to be Kylo and I for the rest of the mission. When he arrived, I refused to make eye contact and not get into harsh politics. The crew informed us the ship was ready, and we were to make the decision when to leave. Kylo impatiently left without saying a word, so I kindly gave the staff directions to follow until our destination. We were supposedly going to locate rebellious forces on a planet galaxies away, and it would definitely take some time. A few days was very exciting to me, but I also remembered Kylo had been traveling his whole life. He could’ve seen everything that has existed at this point. 

That following day I remembered I still had time to practice my combat, which always made me feel great. Training improved my attention to the force, which recently I had only started to explore more of. What I loved most about the Dark Side was that there was unlimited possibilities to anything one could do with it. It was never about holding a lightsaber to me, but I wanted to use it to its maximum capacity. As I approached my combat room, violent noises were focused directly inside. I wasn’t afraid to open the door and discover what was inside, and I proved to myself that I knew exactly who was training there. 

“I didn’t know there was only one room” a man’s voice echoed. 

“Excuse me. I can come at another time” I stared at the man’s back. 

“We will just have to get used to each other’s habits” the man turned around. 

Without his armor and fearful stance, he looked almost like a normal man. His dark hair curled around his face, but it was half drenched in sweat. His chest heaved up and down partially exposing how well built he was. He was only wearing garments on his lower half paired with boots that I’ve heard can be heard miles away. His large hand gripped the infamous lightsaber steadily with passion. Without a second thought, he fiddled with it in his right hand showing his expertise. He was not a stranger to his own weapon, and his form was absolutely flawless. Without thinking, the beam from mine formed, and a loud crackling noise echoed throughout the room. 

“Yours is a perfect red. I think mine might be dulling a bit” I tried to lighten the mood.

“You haven’t searched for the perfect one then” he referred to the kyber crystal. 

“Has anyone seen you without hiding all your features?” I inquired. 

“Yes, but I’m private about how I conduct my business. If anything, I prefer everyone not to see through my emotions” he took a long stride across the room. 

“I’d have to agree with you on that. Hence why I deal out my emotions on the combative aspect of things. I’ve been groomed to fight” I lowered my weapon. 

“Let’s see how you do. We can engage in a friendly combat. I think it’s only fair if we have to wipe out the Resistance” he focused his eyes on mine. 

“Fight you? I can’t take you seriously” I rolled my eyes. 

“It’ll be fair. I swear not to ferociously gut you like my other victims” he smiled to himself. 

“Then I sure won’t go easy on you” I formed my stance. 

There was nothing else to be said as we stood across from each other in silence. We were just waiting for the other to make the next move. The red beam reflected opaquely through his glossy brown eyes, and it was a menacing sight to see. We could be on the same playing field training from the same confederation once before. I started to wonder how it was possible I had never met him when my instinct lurched me forward to attack. He swiftly dove to one side of the room allowing me to recover briefly. He only fixed the grip of his lightsaber before swinging to his right.

It become a combative dance that went on for almost ages before I began to feel tired. My muscles had almost become too weak to continue, and my lightsaber already seemed out of shape. He lunged toward my throat when I ducked beneath him and slid against the floor. It was apparent to me that this wasn’t necessarily a leveled playing field. His lightsaber hissed in agreement, and all we could hear was each other’s breathing. 

“I’ve never fought such an agitated man before” I joked. 

“You must’ve missed out when you were young” he positioned himself. 

“I fought many young men in my youth, but no angry boy such as yourself” I stood up straight. 

“After all you have been Sissil’s ruler for thirteen years and one of the youngest ones of all. I’m afraid I’ve done all my research” he responded. 

“Why I’d like to feel special, but there’s no golden stars” I wiped my forehead. 

He lunged directly into me, and my arm drew the lightsaber towards his. The classic clash was the response, and the red beams on top of each other glistened vibrantly. We stared into each other’s eyes as he leaned further into me. My heart was racing faster to keep up with the oxygen I was losing. His gaze softened a bit then all at once tensed up to deliver a final blow. Before I could assess my opponent, the lightsaber divided my flesh. I winced and felt my legs weaken beneath me before I could hear his words distinctly. 

“To be young Ben again, making you always feel special” he shyly stated. 

I could have never prepared for my reaction to his statement properly if I could go back in time. Everything surrounding us seemed to slow down to the minor details. My legs gave out before me, and I couldn’t feel the burn of my shoulder. My face was plastered with shock and confusion, and he began to come toward me. His eyes were fixated on the slash he gave, but he didn’t appear to have any regret in his eyes. We both came down to the ground with a hard thud, but his arms protected me from a more serious blow. I blinked at him thoughtlessly, and I was sure he was waiting for me to say something first. Our foreheads almost touched as he leaned in further to get a closer look at the blood trickling down my arm. My eyes were still locked on his face searching for the meaning to what he had said. The pieces came together, and I realized he had been transformed into a machine for the confederation. He was drafted to become the most majestic stallion the confederation ever created. What had become of him so fast? A thousand questions came pouring into my head, but I wanted to only know the answer to one. 

“What did you just say?” I asked. 

“Couldn’t you feel it? The almost instant pull between us at the gathering last night made me feel you would remember” he held his hand to my arm. 

“I knew nothing about you. How would I understand what to expect? You’re really…Ben” I winced. 

“That man is dead now” he closed his eyes and hovered his hand over my shoulder.

“Don’t heal it. You could’ve really hurt me” I quickly grabbed his hand. The tension between us pulsated, and I could feel how force-sensitive he was. He only ignored me and continued to repair the mark until no blemish was seen. 

“I’m sorry that there was no other way to put it, Kai. I thought you should find out from me” he stood up 

“So where have you been while I was left alone? You know how it was exciting to have a companion to train alongside with. I looked forward to our graduation and our assignments. We had a friendly future ahead of us” I stood up in response. 

“Those were childish games and stories. It doesn’t compare to what the real mission is now. Think about what you’re saying. Anything the Master demands will have to be done. He wanted us to complete this together in order to send a message across the galaxy. We are the poster children for the confederation” he began to dress himself holding a vicious tone. 

“A little hint or a warning would’ve been very helpful from either of you. You were my friend, and you’ve suddenly been groomed into a cold-hearted punisher, if that’s really who you are now” I started to advance toward him. 

“You think words have an impact, but you’re nothing to me. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I’d never end up picking daisies with you. You made me weak, and where I went saw more potential in me than you. Everything up to now has continued in the path I must be on” he motioned to himself. 

“You’re disgusting, and you haven’t changed. You lash out at the second someone criticizes you!” my eyes bore into his. 

His lips quivered, and his arm shot to the side tearing down the equipment hanging on the walls. The entire room echoed with the sound of metal clashing to the floor. I wasn’t going to show him my fear nor my weakness to his rage. This was one trait Ben had brought to Kylo Ren that would never change. He slammed his fist onto the ground creating a gigantic crater. He was emotionally vulnerable, and typically this was my cue to comfort him. I knelt to his level but felt uncomfortable touching him at all. My hand slowly reached out to touch his face, but he swiftly shunned me away. He gathered his belongings and started to make his way out. 

“Walk with me please” he turned his head to look at me.


	3. Chapter 3

“I just never thought they would accept a reject such as myself. I hated that my heart pulled to one side and then to another. As soon as I was stripped away from what I was accustomed to, they conditioned me to want more. When I feel the Force, I feel wrath that turns against hundreds of thousands of people. I will never live up to my grandfather, and it will always be that way” Kylo softened his gaze across the mountains. 

“Anakin had a different upbringing, and he would have wanted you to continue in his footsteps as a successor” I spaced myself from him. 

“He was weak, and he was very naive. A Jedi is never allowed to go against their honor. Even he knew that. His selfishness and anger caused his downfall. I would never allow myself to get out of control. Every action must be calculated” he placed his hands behind his back. 

“When we arrive tomorrow, how will you reconcile with those who choose to follow in the steps of the Jedi? How will you convince them to support a new empire that has always fallen apart?” I inquired. 

“Fear and power complete every situation. When we land on Naboo and speak with Cydekk, it won’t be difficult to adjust her standards to my leadership” he responded. 

“Kylo, when will you choose kindness over destruction? I’ve heard what your leadership has done to our galaxy. You’re just ruining the peace we had” I sighed. 

“I do not need kindness for it has done nothing. I’m better off being alone. Unfortunately, we must be seen together and take ownership of these vile people. The Master does not want to see compassion. He wants to see you make an effort” his words surprised me. 

“The Master has never complained about the way I handle my foreign affairs. How did you receive this information?”

  
“I’m afraid he needs you to start enforcing more fundamentalist ideals of our cause. Don’t feel embarrassed, but your rule is lacking. It’s my duty to show you how it gets done _my_ way” his eyes fell on mine. 

“And I want you to understand that Cydekk won’t be pleased when you shock her with that destructive weapon you have. As a ruler myself, I am an excellent negotiator. Trust me this once when we arrive tomorrow. I won’t let you down” I gave him a sheepish grin. 

“Fine. I’ll be watching you closely. Then we’ll have it a go my way when you don’t succeed” he looked away. 

* * * 

As I tossed and turned that night, my dreams turned into nightmares all at once. I saw flashes before my eyes of memories I thought I stored away. Being torn from Ben when we were forced to be separated for an eternity. The feeling I felt overcame me when Kylo reciprocated with a nasty gash on my arm. My nerves were trembling, and my whole body was shook to the core. The sheets were beginning to get twisted into a ball as I flailed my body around in the bed. I clung to my pillow harder thinking I had grabbed onto something stable. And once he said his true name, I jolted upwards. I grasped my heart to slow my breathing down, but I wasn’t surprised to be hyperventilating. The blonde strands stuck to my head, and I immediately pulled the behind me to get a grip on myself. 

_Kai, please calm down. You’re very intrusive_. 

I looked around me assuming he had crept into my room unannounced. This was very unlike him, and I was about to find my weapon. 

_You’re dreaming too loud, and I can hear it_. 

I chuckled suddenly remembering the secret conversations we used to have in our childhood when anyone could enter the minds of a force-sensitive character. I adjusted myself and began to respond when I could feel him walking around in my mind. A warm envelop encased my head and suddenly I was comforted by his presence. He was so familiar, and I never expected him to show any comfort. I wanted him to understand the way I felt, but he resisted letting me inside. Why didn’t he get in my head like this before when he left the confederation? 

_I won’t start letting you get into my thoughts now. You were suffering, afraid, helpless. You needed to be woken up._

It was getting ridiculous not to speak with him, so I deliberately dressed myself and walked to his quarters. He expected me soon enough and stood right in front of his doorway. I pushed past him and sat close to the fire that was blazing inside. I needed to know where the man I once knew was. If I had to make him that man, it was going to be my official objective during our adventure. 

“What else do you want to know?” he sounded annoyed. 

“I’m sure I’ll find out eventually” I gazed toward the fire. 

“If that’s all you want, then you are wasting my time” his head fell to the floor.

“I care about you is all. You really expect me to take all of this in within the first few days of reconciling? I mean look at you and how you’ve grown. We’ve both gained experience and have forgotten each other. I’d like us to be friends again. Will you come here?” I motioned for him. 

He was set on standing from the opposite side of me until I felt a change within him. He cautiously approached me with those dark eyes, and we sat near each other comforted by the fire. The shadow of the fire masked half his face as he glared into my eyes. He was trying to be menacing, but I was getting to him. Our faces were only inches a part, and my instinct gave in to touch his arm. 

“You want to know so much, but you will not see anything. We must focus on the task we’re given” he looked away. 

“There is time to learn. I promise I will give you time. But will you be the Ben I know and not the Kylo you’ve become? I’m trying to separate the rumors I’ve heard from what I’ve already known” I felt his muscle tense. 

“And what are these rumors?” his voice became stern.

“You’re distant and a damnation to this galaxy. You’re hungry to get into the minds of those who despise you, and then you get rid of them” I replied. 

“And you want me to prove them wrong?” he chuckled looking toward the fire. 

“I just want you to know that you’ve always had me. Please don’t run away and forget me. I want you to invite me in, and I only ask that you be tender with the way I want things to be ran. I’m a ruler and for a good reason, so I only want what we can agree on. Let’s make peace and remember that the Master may want us to rule the galaxy. As a pair of undefeated individuals” I searched his face. 

“Love has found no place in my heart yet” he quickly looked away. 

“Kylo, I am not interested in what you think of me romantically. I only want us to be powerful leaders, not a duo easily destroyed” I moved my hand to his and an awkward silence rushed upon us. “But if you’re into me I think this could work.” 

He laughed through his nostrils. “You’re the third woman I’ve had companionship with. Everyone only sees me with the helmet on, but I like it that way. Why should my partner be afraid of me?” 

“The other two must’ve been bored. Smile once in a while. I think many women would find you charming” I laughed a little. 

“What about you?” he quickly snapped his head toward me. 

“All I know is you’re grumpy when you don’t get your way. You do have a unique nose though, I’ve always liked that” I grinned. 

“A _unique_ nose isn’t what terrifies anyone. I bring danger to those who cross my path. Even now I’m a danger to you. But it feeds my power” his eyes found their way back to the fire.

“Then I’ll have to live with it if we’re stuck together for a long time on this transporter. We’ll figure out how to compromise” I replied. 

He slowly invited his thoughts to me, and I could see confusion and avoidance. He wasn’t going to easily let me have a piece of the galaxy. Ben always liked to be obedient, and I always sought out some rebellion. I showed him that he could bring fairness amongst every planet and have a proper economy amongst everyone. I showed him it was going to be difficult to bring balance amongst planets who had already chosen a rebellious nature. Our conversation went back and forth between deciding on how to effectively restore the First Order’s superiority and maintain freedom. 

“We can bring a new objective to the First Order. We will bring neutrality to the Dark and Light side because there should be no extremes. I teach that to my planet. Search your feelings, Kylo” I gripped his face in my hands. 

“I already have. I bring brutality when I must. If these planets refuse to cooperate, then we must act to attack. There is no other negotiation. In this world, there are absolutes to the Force. But we will see who turns out to be right. We’ll see if you are successful tomorrow. If things get out of hand, I hope to see you return to your planet” he replied. 

His hands brought mine down to rest on my thighs. He was letting his Ben side seep through that thick skin. I was proud of him for coming to a proper agreement. All along I knew I was going to be right. If the entire galaxy was going to be handed to me, I might as well make all the corrections I need now. I will fight to bring happiness amongst all those who are underrepresented. The First Order will shine, but it will not come with a connotation of destruction. His eyes met mine, and our hearts matched the same rhythm. His gaze continued as his head slowly leaned into my space. I stood perfectly still wondering what the action was going to be. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were hovering over mine. In a new conversation, I wanted to ask what he was trying to do or prove. 

_I’d like to know you again, if you’d let me. It’s only what the Master would want of us in order to succeed_. 

Suddenly, his gaze left mine, and he was standing up to let me retire to my quarters. I quickly adjusted myself and led myself back into my room. The lingering felt so dangerous to me that I knew I wasn’t going to be able to sleep again. A numbness entered my stomach, and the natural instinct to kiss him back surrounded the air. No, he was only addressing an intimate moment we were sharing platonically. I found myself hating that it wasn’t something more, but I did not love this man nor wished to love him. It was only the familiarity of being children again a long time ago. Of course it had to be pure innocence instead of romance. Unfortunately, I found myself feeling more confused than ever by his words and what they made me feel. It was sorted out: he was only trying to be an old friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

“We should be coming up on her home shortly. Please wait for landing, and we can get you both out there” the pilot instructed.

“If anything, we will need gas masks to protect the awful stench” I searched Kylo’s face for a reaction.

“It can’t be that horrible” he stared on.

“Trust me. You must’ve never slept with a Cydekkian man before” his head shot toward my direction.

We lowered to a halt, and it was our time to shine to the people of this planet. As the doors flew open with a hiss, Kylo was the first to greet the cabinet of Cydekkians. The stench rushed toward my nostrils, and I shut my mouth tighter than ever. Cydekk herself was covered in slime that seemed to leave a trace on the sand behind her. It was too easy to detect a Cydekkian from hundreds of miles away. Kylo kept his distance from her as she attempted to approach him amicably. 

“We love new empire friends! How joy! How much joy” she spoke in her native language. 

“I give you all my love and from the people of Sissil. We are so grateful to be in your presence. Let’s come and talk so you can rest your feet” I directed her back toward the town. 

The stench only grew worse, but I signed for Kylo to stay back like we had agreed on the previous night. Cydekk was a naive woman, but she had the kindest intentions for foreign relations. This was going to be the easiest walk in the park in my opinion. There wasn’t going to be any need of control as long as Kylo was out of the way. As we entered the city aspect, Cydekkians swarmed about. I was quick to notice the beautiful children chasing each other around the courtyard. My eyes tracked the open classroom of little ones learning their native language. 

“Do you mind?” I started toward the children. 

“They love! They love visitor” a droplet of slime left her lips.

“What are you doing?” Kylo interfered. 

“Loving other people, Kylo. Just come” I motioned him along. 

We greeted the smelly children during their short break away from education. I was embraced with slime and chatter from all colors of the species. I remembered to smile and keep my friendly pace with them. They all asked questions about me, where I came from, what species I was, who the man with me was. Kylo didn’t take it lightly when I informed them he was a real droid. They offered me rock necklaces and artsy designs from classroom activities. It was always beautiful to be in the presence of children. I watched as a little girl offered a necklace to the man hiding in the shadows of the classroom. He hesitated, then shook his head, before turning his attention elsewhere. 

“They want to see weapon, Kai” Cydekk croaked in my ear. 

“Only look” I ordered as I unleashed the hilt. 

The children gazed upon it with wide eyes wondering if one day they would be able to be worthy of such a weapon. They spoke all at once to each other in their native language in disbelief that they were in the presence of a real Force wielder. Soon it was time for them to continue their education. I tucked the weapon back in its place and tried to search for Kylo’s reaction. 

“We need to know if you have sworn allegiance to the First Order” Kylo’s robotic voice bellowed. 

“Allegiance mean nothing. We protect ourselves” Cydekk frowned a bit. 

“What he means to say is that we want to offer our services to you. Whatever you need, I want to make sure you understand we can provide wonderful resources. We have the men you want to train, and they are expendable. Your side is our side. Will you perhaps consider?” I rested my hand on her forearm. 

“Ren does not show me. I trust you, Kai, but Ren is face of First Order. What does he say?” she spoke up. 

_This isn’t how the Master would wish we negotiate._

“Kai speaks truth. You have my word” he bowed his head. 

“Celebration!” she rejoiced. 

We were quickly ushered into Cydekk’s home to quickly prepare ourselves for a new treaty formed between parties. Kylo appeared nervous before he was rushed into another area of the village. I wished he wouldn’t show so much anxiety for no reason at all. There was nothing to ever be afraid of when compassion was key. He just needed to be included in these cultures or else no one would think of him as relatable. I quickly changed into something more Cydekkian and relaxed to demonstrate tradition. Kylo had no idea what was in store for a true Cydekkian victory.

* * *

I looked on as the people of the village poured in to offer gifts to one another as well as trinkets to decorate. They were very giving people with great hearts and no species could match their charity. I always acted as the wallflower of celebrations, hiding near the walls and lurking from the shadows. The fire was the only thing illuminating my presence. Immediately a fight brought out two men, and I let out a long laugh with the other citizens. Soon, Kylo entered the atmosphere still masked but without the daunting armor. He could definitely pick me out of a million people in the crowd due to our nature. He made his way toward me slowly while I kept his gaze. 

_We’re definitely wasting time at this point._

I rolled my eyes, making sure he could see my reaction clear as day. He kept a meter a part from me, and I instantly closed the gap between us. This wasn’t a time to be completely uncomfortable with each other. 

_Do you enjoy their company? Or do you simply like to torture me?_

I swiftly grabbed his hand as we made our way out of the village entrance and into the desert night. It was definitely a breath of fresh air to get out of the smoke and slime. For once I was uncomfortable not being able to smell grime and pollution. 

“When we arrive in the future, I’d like you to greet the people without a mask” I stated. 

“The helmet, in fact, controls my identity” he stopped behind me.

“It dehumanizes you. We did this my way and it clearly worked. This is just one request I have” I turned around to face him. 

“I’ve had to have it my whole life” he turned somber. 

“Then now is the time to change that” I gracefully caught his head in my hands. 

I slowly lifted the latch to allow the metal to detach from his chiseled face. It hissed at me, and I dropped it to the sand beneath. He kept his eyes locked downward, but he was only hiding in shame. I took a few steps more toward him having no idea how he would react. I was becoming much more force-sensitive by the second. He had no idea what it meant to me from simply putting trust in me. His shoulders readjusted as I was about to confront him. 

“You need to experience what shaped me like this now” he took a deep breath. 

“What do you mean?” I tilted my head. 

He immediately closed his eyes and I was propelled into another universe. I saw my surroundings of a beautiful wide open space on a hillside. I was gazing out at many male children paired with an adult. They were fighting, and they looked quite aggressive. _This is where I was taken_. _My uncle prepared me to come and be a new apprentice_. _I was an outcast, never liked by the other boys_. _Sense my discomfort_. _Search my feelings_. I heard a boy call out to me, and I was quickly forced to turn around. My eyes caught a familiar character before me. He was with a squadron of others who stared down at me in distaste. 

“Hey, gargantuan. Did your uncle give you a time out today?” the middle boy taunted. 

“Your jealousy doesn’t have a mark on me” I responded. 

“Ooh, wise words coming from the big-nose gargantuan” he snickered. 

I immediately lifted the boy into the air, and the others weren’t too quick to react. He struggled for air, and I could feel the Force surging through my arm. _The voice propelled me toward the Dark Side_. _I couldn’t tell who it was quite yet_. _But I heard it start right there_. _Kill him, it said_. _I wanted to use my anger and fear so much, but I wasn’t there yet_. _I was still holding on_. I screamed and threw my torturer far across the field hearing a snap in the midst. Suddenly, Luke Skywalker was berating me loud and clear. I felt prone to his words, emotionless through the lecture. It was clear the boy was recovering from serious injuries and was most likely deceased within the next day. _All I saw myself as was a target, a menacing problem to my uncle and peers_. _He was my first murder, a boy who had enough troubles at home_. 

“Enough” I fell to the sand in tears. 

The moon shone on the sand to expose the droplets falling from my eyes. I couldn’t bear to understand any longer. My hands shook as I gripped the material beneath me. I was starting to piece together the connection between the school in Naboo and Luke’s academy. He never belonged in mostly the only place he was ever raised in. He knelt down in front of me and gripped my shoulders gently. 

“I apologize if I’ve gone too far. But you’ve been wondering what I went through all those years” he tried to match my gaze. 

“So I suppose you want it your way now” I began to wipe my eyes. 

“Your kindness made me uncomfortable, but I was trying to demonstrate that it was never in my nature. I was born to become a Sith, Kai, and I can never change that. If someone hurts me, I will not hesitate. If someone hurt you, I would do unthinkable things” he assisted me in standing. 

“You surely aren’t one yet. You’re holding onto something, and I can feel it” I sniffled. 

“Are you afraid of me more so than before?” his face leaned into mine. 

“No, I’m ashamed I wasn’t there to stop you” I pushed past him on my way to our transport. 


	5. Chapter 5

Be with me… Be with me…….Be with me. Be. With. Me. The words flowed through my body and swirled in and out of my lips. I knew I had to investigate the time I missed with Ben, and it was going to take forever to reach out to the only man who ever really knew him. The air circulated around me as I levitated gracefully on the transporter’s deck. Luke had to come to me no matter the struggle. I felt the transporter’s every move, groan, croak, and change. No, that wasn’t what I was looking for. Be with me. Be with me…. As I was about to give up, I opened my eyes to find myself in a peculiar atmosphere. The quarters were large enough to fit three Stormtrooper bunkers, and I sensed someone was there. Why was I connected to this particular scene? Water was trickling a few meters away from me in another room, the wash room. 

“Hello?” I peered in from a distance. 

“KAI” a familiar voice barked. 

“I-I’m-I-Sorry-I” my voice grew hoarse. 

I gripped my bed sheets closer around me and stumbled backward knocking myself into a metallic beam. All this time I was getting in tune with Luke, and I just so happened to stumble upon an indecent man. He quickly excused himself into the bedroom wearing clothing that was beginning to dampen. There was no noise except for the droplets of water leaving his hair. He was completely rushed, and it would take no time for those clothes to be sopping wet. He slicked his hair back, and he almost looked more of a man than a monster. However, I always preferred luscious black fluff in my unasked opinion. 

“How did you get in?” I could see he was embarrassed. 

“I’m-I’m just meditating” I stuttered. 

“Meditating where?” he offered a puzzled look.

“Hundreds of feet away from you. I don’t know how I got here” I quickly turned around, and I could see he was piecing everything together. 

“Why is the Force pulling you to me?” his eyes fell to my appearance. 

“I don’t know. Don’t look at me like that. I jumped right into it. Be grateful I did” I scoffed. 

“Can we try something?” he started toward me.

“Oh no. We’re not exploring this right now” I shook my head. 

He ignored me, as expected, and slowly approached my figure. He was taking in everything about me: my face, my hands as I tugged the sheets closer to my body, my shoulders, the mark he had left, the lock of hair that stuck out to him. Slowly and meticulously, he reached his hand out to mine. I backed away until my leg hit what seemed to be the deck, but I knew it couldn’t be true. He suddenly reached his hand out to grab my wrist. His touch burned into my skin, and I could unleash total power spawned from his being. 

“You are at the deck” his lips turned into a small grin. “I’m there right now. This is practically impossible.” 

“You just did something. I feel quite different. This was like taking years of Force training all in one second” I raised my hands to look at them. 

“Kai, we just unlocked something. It’s beyond two-dimensional to even explain. I can see where you are. I can see everything around you. It’s incredible” his eyes widened. 

“I don’t think I want you to see everything” I let out a smile. 

“We need to explore everything about this immediately and test its limits. I’ve heard of this before but never took it to be true. Hurry and dress yourself” he ordered. 

“I’m afraid if I release these sheets, it’ll be an accident all over again” I bit my lip. 

“We can be adults about this, can’t we?” he gave a stern look. 

I quickly nodded and hurried to my closet to prepare something to wear. I didn’t know why I couldn’t trust him to keep to himself. After all, it was the way of both Sith and Jedi to never explore sexual freedom with another. Had he been with other women before? Had he even seen a female body before? I immediately felt my cheeks redden by thinking those questions in the first place. It wasn’t my way to even wonder about someone else’s private life. A part of me almost wished he was celibate. How ironic it would be for a man to be so violent on the outside but sacred on the inside. 

“You must be done” he turned my attention back to current matters. 

“Yes. Let’s see what we can do” I nodded to him. 

“How do we get out of this? Through our minds?” he wondered aloud. 

“Try leaving your body. Or leaving mine” I suggested. 

He concentrated on my face and suddenly I returned back to my surroundings. My leg was propelled backward into the deck. So that was what I was actually hitting in his room. I couldn’t hear him from afar, and it didn’t seem like he had come out to get me. As I was about to start in his direction, a tall figure rammed himself into my side throwing me off my balance. Before we could react, we were stacked on top of each other uncomfortably. We both let out a noise of discomfort. He was still slick from washing up, and it was beginning to bleed onto my clothing. 

“We’ll practice” he stared down at me. “Now I know we can definitely touch.”

“So you’re wanting to do that” I offered a pensive look. 

“No” he lifted himself higher before replying again. “I need to test the limits.”

“A challenge? May the Force be with you” I flashed him a smile before wielding my lightsaber. 

* * *

I held my stance carefully as I maneuvered around a corner making sure I wasn’t touching anything of interest. The beam of my lightsaber reflected off my pupils as I stared into the corridor. This was no simple game of hide and seek, it was an equal attack no matter what. We were attempting to learn how to appear to one another as simple as a mind trick. So far, it was a random occurrence to be able to sense anything. I’d see him take a defensive stance but lose once I went for an attack. I was bound to get him sometime. Suddenly, a daunting figure slide into my line of view, boots screeching to a halt as he tried to regain balance. His hair finally caught up to his shoulders, but he wasn’t surprised to see me. Had he been running to get to me? 

“I’ve been trying to find you. Where did you go?” I shook my head. 

“I’m…” his voice trailed off. 

“What? Come closer I can’t hear you” I let my battle arm fall. 

“I said…” he began to move his arms erratically. “I’m right here” his breath instantly hit my neck. I was too late to take a swing at him, and he lifted me high to meet him eye level. My back pressed against a metal wall, and the saber collided with the floor to simply roll away. 

“First time you’ve had fun?” I wondered aloud. 

“I’m beginning to think you love when I come at you like this. Not even trying to fight?” his other hand pushed against the wall as his eyes collided with my lips. 

“We’ve had our fun. Will you let me go?” I searched his eyes suddenly smelling how clean he was. 

“Well…I’m beginning to think I like you like this” his eyes bore through mine. 

I had to admit: the closeness was beginning to get to me just a bit. Did I want what he was implying? There was no way I was ready to take on a man as complicated as him. I quickly began to search his feelings for what was truly going on. The lust, passion, and want were flooding back, but it seemed like a childhood crush. He forgot I was a Queen who simply had to be courted the right way. It was almost like he wanted us to be children again, teenagers even. The intensity between us was getting to me, almost as if he was using the Force to get the desire out of me. To his delight, there was reciprocated lust, passion, and want from me. I was wanting to care of him so much and tend to the harsh emotional wounds he collected through Luke’s academy. I wanted so much to let him press into me and take control, but a small adventure together wasn’t going to convince me otherwise. He couldn’t just toil with my feelings just like that. After all, I could just get back at him with a mind trick too. 

“Kylo, what are you forcing here?” my voice trembled as he let me go. 

“All of this is against your will? The way our powers are combined? How we are meant to take on the galaxy together? You don’t have to resist it” he leaned into my ear, and his gloves squeaked. 

“My allegiance is to Sissil and my-“ I stopped as soon as his fists clashed with the metal wall behind me. 

“Your allegiance is to the First Order, and you will prove it to the Master. Everything will fall into place, and it’ll be done _my_ way. You know I will have you” his lightsaber hit the chunk of glass next to my face. I stared in awe as he propelled it back to his hand and balled his other hand in a fist. 

Suddenly, we had grown a part from each other just like that. My heart sunk to my feet as his stride grew quicker and more distant from me. An obnoxious siren began to play throughout the entire transporter. My heart went back into its place and beat even faster than before. I propelled my lightsaber back to me and started to make a run for my quarters. This was a battle cry, and we must’ve landed on our next destination. He was nowhere to be seen once I turned to look back at him. He hurt me like no other man had before using that much torment in his tone. There was no time to go after him and apologize or at least search for answers. I quickly jumped into my gear and started straight toward the exit. Blasters were being shot right and left when I was in the vicinity. Men were charging toward me yelling at me to resist fighting. 

“Where’s Kylo Ren?!” I cried out to the Stormtroopers. 

“Madam, we haven’t seen him on the premises. We are being attacked, and we are ordered to protect you” a Stormtrooper gripped my arm. 

“We must find the Supreme Leader” I held my stance and resisted.

“Queen Delphi, I repeat we haven’t seen him. Come with us before they blast through the entry” his voice surged through his helmet. 

I yanked my arm before charging toward the battle scene. Before I could get through to the exit, my body lunged forward to the ground. Two figures captured my arms allowing me to drop my lightsaber. I kneeled down to catch my strength before gazing upon a mysterious personage. They were concealed from head to toe with the exception of golden eyes. This leader was unfamiliar to me, but the men they had were definitely Titorian. We were obviously on the planet Titora. 

“Oh! What a delightful surprise. Two force-holders on my planet. My Queen, we have been expecting you and your dark accomplice fiend” the golden-eyed man spoke. 

“Release me. I’ve never been averse to any Titorian. We’re here to create an amicable relationship” I attempted to shake off my handlers. 

“You’ve become First Order scum, my lady. If only you could open your eyes to the sadistic measures the new empire takes to control everything in its way. Where’s Ren anyway?” his eyes shifted toward a corridor. 

“He is not on this transporter. We’ve been split up to travel to each planet” I followed his gaze. 

“Liars get to become hostages. Take her away, and set the explorer on fire. Eliminate any extra beings still alive” he signaled for a few men to follow him.

I began to protest when a handler knocked my head against the floor. I was immediately tied up and dragged down the ramp to the cold harsh ground of the new planet. Titoria was freezing beyond any other planet in the galaxy. My mind was racing with the thought of them finding Kylo to execute him. He should be aware by now of the attack, and I hoped he would escape through other measures. Surely a few of the escape pods worked to send a message to the First Order. I was going to be just fine on my own, and they would only want me because of him. He was the murderous image of the First Order, not me. They were too stupid to realize that I wasn’t anything Kylo was attached to. He wasn’t going to come save me and whisk me off into First Order wonderland. My thoughts were ruined by the tremendous fire that blazed in the sky. The handlers attempted to keep me walking and have my head stay in line with where my body was going. I wanted to catch a glimpse of him so I’d know he was still alive. Why couldn’t he use the Force to communicate with me now? The only sound that entered my ears was the wretched laughter of Titoria’s leader. 


	6. Chapter 6

My voice strained as I had been in the interrogation room for days it seemed like. My whole body was covered in sweat from head to toe, resisting the excessive measures taken out on me. Tears left my eyes as the men increased the voltage higher and higher. I was beginning to lose my life force, and my powers were nowhere to be seen nor used. It was useless to call upon the Force just like that. My body shook violently as the voltage surged through my skeleton. I shut my eyes tightly and more tears fled from them. My scream was too hoarse to reach anyone’s ears, especially my own. It would be too easy to give up everything I knew about the confederation, the Master, Kylo, and Sissil. When I opened my eyes, they were too blurred to see anything before me. Yet again, I was only staring at the ceiling of a dark cavernous place. 

When I arrived, they stripped me of my clothing until I was bare with the exception of a few cloth pieces tied to provide privacy. How decent of them. No matter how hard I tried, the mind tricks could not possibly remove the voltage stickers placed throughout my skin. I knew today was the day I could try my hardest to do something. Use the Force to bring down the entire cave on me and crush me just so I could end this suffering. I cried out again and again as the shocks pulsated through my muscles once more. I shook violently and hit my head against the platform beneath me.

“Ready to speak? I know you have answers to the questions I’ve been asking a thousand times. Who is really the man behind the Master, my Queen? Surely we can start there” the golden-eyes man sighed. 

“Argaii, he only has control over the confederation. Kylo and I were trained under his eye. What more can I tell you?” my chest heaved up and down. 

“It’s no good, Kai. I wish you would cooperate with us. We don’t want to harm you. But where is Kylo Ren? You said he’d come for you already” Argaii placed his hands together. 

“I don’t know anymore. I can’t-I can’t even think straight” I gasped. 

“Give her a break. She needs to communicate with Kylo Ren. We’ll have our Supreme Leader before we know it, gentlemen” his voice grew distant. 

Again, I was left alone to pity myself in the single ray of light that was coming from a crack in the wall. I basked in the slight heat only to be reminded that my whole body was frozen. I accepted I was going to die in this freezing cave alone and forgotten. _Kai_ , _I’m here_. I closed my fingers one by one to create more heat, maybe even ignite myself into a flame if there was clarity. _I’m coming to you_. Something suddenly wasn’t right, and I widened my eyes to pay attention. Someone was in here with me, and I had the urge to scream. 

_Keep your eyes closed_. _I’m coming to get you_. 

“Kylo” I whispered into the darkness. 

_Now you’ve done it_. _Hold on as long as you can_. 

“He’s coming, sir” I heard from the outside of the doors. 

“Prepare to fight. He’s going to be ruthless” Argaii projected. 

There had to have been at least thirty men outside the door waiting to end his life. I was in and out of consciousness to hear the screams of Titorians. Men collided with the door too many times to count, and it was a horrifying echo that entered my ears. Finally, it all seemed to stop. I held the chains digging into my wrists to prepare for the worst outcome. It was frightening having to stare at the darkness above for so long. If only I could work on my strength to prop my head up to see who had won. But suddenly, I didn’t have to. 

“I couldn’t come soon enough. The transporter’s technology was wrecked. I thought they wouldn’t do anything like this to you. It’s all my fault. I’m a failure to you, Kai. Look at what they did to you” his words collided together rapidly. 

“Please tell me there’s a warm transport waiting for me” I tried to smile.

“Don’t speak” he stood before me and shut his eyes. His hand hovered above my blue stomach, and I could see his face twitch a bit. He was angry and violently upset at what I had to experience. 

When I gazed into his eyes, he glowed so vibrantly, and his hair curled in all the right places around his face. For a moment, he looked like a god or a valiant knight. He grunted as he ripped the chains off of my wrists and forcefully lifted me into his arms. I could smell a hint of blood and gore all over his armor. It only felt natural to wrap my arms around his neck, and he took a slight liking to this move. 

“Thank you” I immediately spoke. 

“It’s not over yet” his voice lowered. “Our signal to the fleet is lost, and we must make a habitat on this planet for just a day. There’s only one emergency kit, and it’s for you” he looked onward. 

“No, we can find a warm spot here” I croaked. 

“There is none on Titoria” his arms squeezed me tighter for warmth. 

He quickly piled bloody Titoria armor on me before we began our trek to the wrecked transporter. It just so happened to be snowing even harder before the nightfall. His eyes squinted to see through the hard flakes falling on both of us. My grasp on him became tighter until the doors hissed open. He immediately dropped me to the ground and winced in pain. He wasn’t helping it by hitting the spot violently. 

“I’ll try and find medical utensils” I started to get up. 

“It’ll settle for now. You need care first” he had a look of desperation. 

“You’ll care for me, and I’ll care for you” I decided. 

He gave a quick nod and set off to find the emergency kit. I tunneled through each corridor until I could find a passage that wasn’t totaled by the Titorian team of fighters. I grabbed the supplies that were left and managed to make my way back. We circled back to the communications room eventually, taking in everything that had just happened in the past week. He looked like he was going to engage me in a verbal fight. 

“Now you see why I must be defensive always. Things like this create violence. The planet will die for what it has done” he prepared the room. 

“Well I apologize for being so optimistic, but not everyone apparently likes you. I took care of myself, and they would’ve let me go if you hadn’t shown up” I rolled my eyes. 

“You were tortured for days on end. I should’ve come sooner. It was the right thing to do” he clenched his fists. 

“I can handle myself. Don’t think I’m some damsel in distress” I whipped my head around to look at him. 

“I hate when you lie. You’d rather me not come to you?” he picked his helmet up with one hand. 

“Not after hurting my feelings the last time we spoke. You hurt me, Kylo. You’ve made me feel beneath you. You will not listen to what I have to say. You’re trying to control me like the others around you, but you forget who I am. I’m-“ I paused to assess my conditions. He quickly rushed to my side and held me in his arms. 

“Would you like me to do better?” he murmured in my ear. 

“I’d say killing hundreds of Titorians for me is a start. I do expect the Master wants us to pursue each other, but not in this artificial manner. You cannot say those things to a woman, especially one who holds a valuable piece of this galaxy. I know you can be gentle, and you will find it in your heart to respect me as such. If you would pursue me how you genuinely want to, Kylo, I’ll let you” he seemed to take a liking to that. 

* * *

The night fell quicker than expected, and the transporter groaned in vain at having to hold two Force-holders an entire night. I was zoning in and out of sleep as my body desperately wanted to rest. I couldn’t help shake the noises coming from Kylo in his corner of the communications room. His eyes were closed, hands gripping his arms, and knees tucked into his chest. It didn’t feel right to keep him separated from the coziness of my emergency blanket for one unit. 

“Kylo, will you come to me?” I called out to him. 

“I was almost asleep” his eyes shot open. 

“You’re freezing, and your noises are painfully loud” I glared at him and nudged him with my abilities. 

“There is no room for two” he stood above me. 

“I’ll be making the room” I stared up at him.

“It won’t work. I’m-I-I’ll freeze you too” a shudder ran through his body. 

“Take everything off. Body heat is going to be key. For survival purposes” I informed him. 

“For survival purposes” he repeated with a grumble.

He took a deep breath before removing those daunting boots of his first. The metal material connected with the floor, and he was quick to remove everything above the torso. His skin was opaque with scarring and patched up tissue. His eyes were never removed from mine as he sat alongside me. I contained us in our warming unit, and a groan of comfort escaped his lips. Was it all worth it, Kylo? 

“And you wanted to die” I tried to be cheerful.

“I’m deciding whether or not I want to go back” he lied. 

“It’s easier if I just make myself available to you” I began to strip without being too noticed. 

“You’re making me extremely uncomfortable” he tightened his jaw. 

“If that’s how you want it to be” I hoisted myself on top of him and embraced him in a warm envelop. 

His cold lips immediately made contact with my collar bone, but he didn’t want to embrace me back. As much as he wanted to taunt me sexually, it was just as much fun to give it right back. He was trying so hard not to look at me in the eyes, but I didn’t mind the discomfort. He was only trying to cover up his feelings and desires.

“Are you used to this with other men too?” he flipped me under him flawlessly as our noses hovered. 

Again, he was back to being a self-righteous idiot. My hand wasn’t quick enough to makeforceful contact with his face. His hand was trapped in mine holding me back from making every possible move. Suddenly, the Force had overtaken my entire body in unison. I focused on his gaze which had a menacing sight to it. He was hungry for something, but he wasn’t being fed off of the Force. He was trying to feed off of my body’s energy. He immediately attacked my neck with lustful kisses and squeezed my hand tighter. I quickly used my other hand to latch onto his back trying to match the rush. Something about this felt so sinful but yet so right. 

I rushed him into stripping me down the rest of the way not caring about witnessing what our bodies looked like together. Our eyes continued to lock on each other as we were completely bare. My body jumped in excitement waiting for him to make the next move. It almost looked like he didn’t know what he was doing. Was he inexperienced or being a gentleman? His lips quivered in anticipation, and I was surprised he hadn’t kissed me yet. I returned a reaction by spreading my legs wider for him as an invitation. At this point, we had to have been warmed up by each other. 

“We can go slow, if you’d like” I moved my hand to his face. 

“I don’t think I’d know how” he returned my hand to his back. 

His hand slowly maneuvered its way down to my opening, and I moaned for his touch. He got the signal that I could’ve already been ready minutes ago. He lunged into me sending us into an unfamiliar place. I held on tighter to him as his hips rocked into me methodically. One of his hands gripped the back of head in the most comforting way imaginable. A gasp escaped my mouth as soon as we settled into a rhythm. He was hard and passionate, concentrating on pleasuring me first. He suddenly moved his hand to the floor beside us and picked up the pace. My legs gripped him tightly urging for more, but he was toying with me. I forced his head to my chest, and he began to nibble on my skin. His tongue swirled all the right places as he pounded into me with such brilliant force as if our bodies were designed for each other. 

I moaned louder for him to receive the justification that he wasn’t doing too bad, and he seemed to grow fond of it by picking up the pace. My hands ran all over his pale chest admiring how statuesque he looked. At this point, he wasn’t a monster at all. He was thinking about whether or not he was doing the right thing for me. How sweet. His forehead met mine, and we closed our eyes to the sound of ourselves. Without any warning, he lurched forward, and we came together. Our chests heaved in sync, and he finally lifted his head to look at me whilst pulling out. 

“You were perfect” he hesitated before touching my cheek with the back of his hand. 

“We don’t have to speak” I let out a small laugh. 

He nodded, and I could tell he didn’t want to talk about the nature of our actions. It was already sinful to have sex being a Force holder when you were supposed to protect the galaxy. It was completely complicated having two Force-holders engage in the act. However, I was addicted to the idea of crossing the line. It’s only what Siths are designed to do. He exchanged positions with me and comforted me in his arms. The way he looked at me as he settled into a comfortable position made me want more. There was no explanation in having done just that, but I held the belief to go with any sexual desire no matter what. We hadn’t even shared a kiss, and my heart immediately dropped. Did he want to kiss me or was that not in his best interest? Not that he was obligated to kiss me, but it was too hard to imagine what he’d feel like had he done it. 

_When I kiss you_ , _I want it to be everything you imagined_. 


	7. Chapter 7

Scratch everything I had completely thought of before. Kylo Ren was in my agenda to have. I wanted him in my room every night, to be close to me, to sit with me even if we weren’t speaking. In fact, we hadn’t communicated since the night of the incident. He was clearly avoiding me by offering wordless gestures when we were forced to communicate. No one knew about our rendezvous as we separated ourselves successfully before our rescue party recovered us. I had been thinking about what he meant by the kiss he promised me, if it was ever going to happen. 

I wondered if he couldn’t take it anymore just as I felt. The meetings we took were grounded by the sexual tension taken over. We’d lock eyes but never use the Force to say what we really wanted to say. Those gold eyes could cut through me like a thousand knives, but I would let them. As we walked in a pair with our superior officers, the sight of armor and helmet combination sent shivers down my spine. He wasn’t to be feared, and he was more of a magnet of my attraction to him. As I spied on his training sessions, the use of his lightsaber and swift movements left too much desire within me. I wanted to find any excuse to touch him, hold him, be held by him, or just have the chance to hear his baritone voice. What did I have to do for him to just talk to me? 

Currently, we were brought back to the Master’s home to regroup with each other to make sure the previous events could never happen again. He was extremely sorry on the behalf of everyone who was in the wrong for allowing me to get captured. I had no worry about it, but the Master was extremely anxious I would drop the mission. I informed him it was a minor hiccup, and there were greater things to worry about. Deep inside, I would have quit the mission if it hadn’t been for Kylo and I’s lover’s quarrel that night. Why didn’t I get the chance to feel his hair? 

“Madam, the Master requests your presence for a small meeting” a staff member knocked on my door. 

“I’ll be there to attend” I finished brushing my hair. 

I sighed and chose my outfit of the day which surprisingly represented me as a queen instead of a fighter. The sky blue dress draped around me comfortably as I pinned the First Order symbol across my hip. I slowly but surely made my way to the gathering of First Order officials. Of course, Kylo Ren would always catch my eye first. He kept his eyes low to the ground as I entered with all smiles. 

“Good morning, my darling. Take a seat anywhere you’d like” the Master clasped his hands together. “Now, the most vital planets to hit are going to take a couple of more months. I expect everyone to have a cautious eye. Kylo, please exert more energy to keep our Queen protected.”

“She can take care of herself” his voice cracked inside his helmet. 

“Silence. I won’t take any arguing. You failed to keep her safe, so I’m ordering that from now on you will take watch of her over night” the Master croaked. 

“If I may speak, sir, that isn’t needed at all. You’ve trained us both very well that I think it won’t be needed for now” I interjected. 

“This is an order, darling. It wouldn’t be needed if your accomplice would follow his orders” the Master eyed him menacingly. 

Kylo used all of his might to flip over the gigantic table separating all of us. The officials grabbed each other out of the way and stared in awe as the man stomped off. His cowl flowed quickly behind him before he vanished around the corner. Everyone was murmuring about how destructive he has been lately. 

“Dinner tonight, my lady. In celebration of your health” the Master sighed. 

I quickly excused myself to return to my room. Just when I thought he returned to be my Ben, he was back to being ass of the year. When I got there quick enough, I opened the doors to my balcony for some fresh air. As I turned around, I found myself no longer in my room. I was outside in the cold not too far from the Master’s home. The sun shone in my face, and I felt absolutely grateful for the climate we were in. 

“I don’t want you following me around” Kylo’s synthetic voice echoed in my ears. 

“I never meant to. I’m not actually here” I reminded him. 

“Figure out how to stop it. I don’t need a check up” he shot his gaze toward me. 

“I’m even surprised you’re still talking to me. You’ve been ignoring me ever since-“ I was quickly interrupted by an obnoxious ringing in my head. 

_WE WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS HERE_. 

“You don’t get to just sleep with me then ignore me! This is childish” I scoffed. 

“You’ve been torturing me with your endless thoughts of me. You will not stop” he held his head in his hands. 

“You’re playing games with me! One moment you want to get close to me, then you want to stay away from me. Which is it?” I shouted at him. 

“It’s complicated to me, Kai. I’d prefer if you left me alone” his voice lowered. 

“You don’t get to decide that” I unsheathed my lightsaber. 

I switched it on and used all my strength to strike the ground down in one swift blow. My chest heaved as I glared toward him. He seemed unfazed, and it was bothering me. I shot my arm out toward him to gain control of his thoughts. He instantly stood his ground and fought with an equal amount of power. My teeth clashed each other as I fought harder and harder to get through to him. My hand twisted toward him further, and he quickly let go to grip his helmet. I was invited to see the scenes of our night on Titoria replayed over and over. Scenes of him researching tirelessly about my background and rulership on Sissil. Scenes of him kneeling to the Master as they discussed me. Scenes of us settling down together somewhere on a secret planet. Was that what he truly wanted? Suddenly, I was pulled back into the reality that he was extremely hurt. His helmet rolled away from him and he sat on the ground gripping his nose. 

“I’m fine” he confessed. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you’d give in” I knelt in front of him.

“You’d be good at torture” he drew his hand away to assess the damage. 

“It doesn’t look bad I promise. Look what happens when someone of the same nature gets upset” I grinned. 

“The only difference is that you’re not a monster waiting to unleash wrath because you have to keep things away from the ones you care about. You’re not playing both sides. You think you know everything that’s being played out but you don’t. You’re naive, and that’s what’s getting to me. It’s becoming too much” he admitted.

“Just be honest with me. It won’t hurt me” I replied, and he immediately chuckled.

“When you find out, you will wish you knew better” he grabbed his helmet to return to the Master’s palace. 

“Dinner is tonight if you will come” to which he ignored. 

* * *

The ladies of the palace gathered around me to stuff the orchids all around my hair while we discussed the latest gossip of the First Order. One of the generals had been caught sleeping with an engineer of one of the Star Destroyers. They fluffed out my dinner gown as we chatted and laughed as though we were only children. That is until a knock arrived at my door. I let the women quickly scatter and waved my hand to open the door. A surprising figure was standing afoot with a delightful outfit. He almost looked like a normal tall man with a black coat and matching trousers. 

“I thought maybe I’d escort you there” he peered into my room. 

“So you aren’t disgusted by me?” I folded my arms. 

“I spent a lot of time thinking, and I want to start over. I know the mistakes were made, and I think our friendship is very precious to me” his voice grew soft. 

“I think it’s safe to start there. I agree. No more anger toward each other. Let’s try and get along” I nodded. 

“Walk with me?” he held out his arm. 

I offered him a warm smile and instantly could smell the fresh scent he was encased with. Instead of leather and metal, it was definitely balsam and cedar wood. He gracefully planted my hand on his bicep as he lead me through the palace corridors. We stopped to wait for the elevator without saying any more. Once we stepped inside, it was a different story. I wondered aloud if something else was forcing him to be friends. Maybe it was influenced by another person, but he wasn’t the type to go gossiping about his personal affairs. 

_You look enchanting_. _I should’ve dressed up more_. 

I quickly looked up to him, and his stance changed. I immediately let go of his arm and moved my hand to my side. He was just trying to give a friendly compliment, I reminded myself. If he wanted to be amicable, I had to respect his wishes. However, I wondered why he had softened up so quickly after I lashed out. 

_And I have been wanting to discuss that night with you_. _I can’t seem to find the right words_. _I don’t want to risk looking like a fool_. _I might just lose you_. 

Was he being serious? He could never lose me. He could disown me, treat me like an insignificant whore, and I would still come to his side. Something about that night just made me feel more connected to him in a way I never had before. 

_I’m serious_. _I couldn’t comprehend what happened that night because I loved every moment with you_. _And you know I don’t express myself well_. 

Time seemed to slow down for the next few seconds of our lives. He inhaled sharply, and I instantly felt his skin against my finger. He was inching his hand toward mine in the slowest way possible. Our eyes stared straight on as his finger began to rub against mine. I started to intertwine my fingers with his, and he was inviting me in. Our hands were clasped securely, and a warmness covered my entire body and soul. He was using the Force to instill security and love in me. His body quickly turned to face me as his other hand went to cup my face. He was going to lean into me when the elevator opened to a few officers. Goddamnit. 

“Of course” Kylo mumbled under his breath guiding me to the dinner table. 

“My lovely children” the Master greeted his warmly. “There are seating arrangements so make sure you don’t cheat.” 

We searched the placemats for our names, but we didn’t have to worry too much. We just so happened to be seated next to each other. Strangely enough, it was just the three of us gathered here. He was kind enough to pull out the chair for me and waited until I had sat to do the same. There was nothing on the table just yet, and we looked down at empty silverware. The Master took his placing in front of us with a sly grin on his face. 

“Is anyone else coming?” Kylo sensed danger. 

“Relax. We are just here to enjoy ourselves. You both were my favorite pupils” the Master hummed. 

“I’m happy we can enjoy a night in your wonderful presence. What’s on the table to discuss?” I inquired. 

“Winter is quickly approaching, and I’ve been thinking that love is in the air” he gazed at the staff bringing plates of food out. 

We were interrupted by the smells of various cuisines placed down before us. Most of it was reserved for only high status persons. It was peculiar to have this grand of a feast unless we were truly celebrating a victory. I acknowledged that Kylo could sense it too. His eyes cautiously gazed around the dining area until they circled back to mine. The staff were quick about disappearing so that we were left alone in this grandiose area. Kylo stacked foods around his entire plate until there was no more brass to be seen. We watched as he ravenously attacked the meat in front of him. I could understand as there was barely anything good to eat on a Star Destroyer. For a man as huge and tall, the cooks were starving him there. 

“In the air for whom?” I laid my napkin in my lap. 

“Well not for a particular someone. For both of you. Love for each other” the Master replied, and Kylo began to choke. 

“We are platonically affectionate in a childish manner. There’s nothing more” I lied through my smile as Kylo continued to cough. 

“Ah, so I see. I only expect to see my two pupils rise up together. It would look much better for the image of the First Order if something were to happen. A master only dreams of it” he meticulously cut his food. 

“Perhaps Kai and I will discuss the matter privately” Kylo clenched his fists. 

“I know these things happen naturally, so there is nothing I’m arranging. I was simply attempting to plant the idea there” the Master took a sip of wine. 

“I suddenly lost my appetite” I stood up as the chair made an obnoxious noise. 

Kylo suddenly repeated my actions and watched as I hurried off to my room. Many thoughts circulated throughout my brain, and I wondered if there was any purpose left in me. Was the Master’s intentions to get me to become Kylo’s ward or wife? I felt lied to and ashamed, embarrassed even. I rubbed my arms as the wind turned chilly and frosted my entire body. I should’ve known I was being used for a scheme, but I also wondered if Kylo knew too. Even if he did, he was hiding it extremely well. 


	8. Chapter 8

It turned nightfall, and I sat outside my room to think more about the next plan of action. I didn’t want to leave Kylo all alone using his traditional methods to take control. In reality, I didn’t want to be anywhere without him. The two moons in the night sky seemed to tell me to continue on and not take what the Master said so literal. Had Kylo and I been involved romantically publicly, we might have an upper hand. Marriages were all the news nowadays. When I closed my eyes, I could see us in the far distance. We were extremely happy together without any worry about what anyone would think. We could manage with our rulership, and we were building a successful new empire. It all seemed to fall into place until I heard a rap at my door. I levitated back down to the ground and answered it cautiously. 

“You don’t have to follow orders” I crossed my arms in front of the daunting figure. 

“Obedience is in my nature” he invited himself in. 

“I’m safe without a doubt. I don’t know why there is so much drama surrounding the circumstances” I followed in his steps. 

“The Master informed me that there is talks of a rebellion rising up. It won’t be good for us to travel anymore. There’s a hideout for us waiting in Takodana” he clasped his hands behind his back. 

“If we hide, it’ll be a sign of weakness. We shouldn’t do that” I interjected. 

“We should learn when to protect ourselves. I only agreed to protect you” his eyes bore into mine. 

“All this protecting is starting to annoy me. I trained alongside you. I hold just as much wit, strength, and power as you. It must be me being a woman that makes you both feel this way. I’ve had enough of it” I bolted for my belongings. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’m going back home. If what you say is true, then I’d be safer within my realm” I stuffed my uniforms in a travel bag. 

“You shouldn’t trust anyone from your home planet. Not even those closest to you” he moved the bag away from me. 

“They are my family, Kylo. I don’t have a choice” I glared up at him.

“I can be your family. I can be anything you want me to be” his voice grew into a whisper. 

“You wouldn’t know what family is. You alienated yourself. I had no choice. My parents were killed by the rebellious kind. I heard the callings of the Dark Side, and I chose it because I had nowhere else to turn to. Now that I’m wiser and mature, I can see the flaws of the First Order and its alignment with the Dark Side. There are days I wish I could have turned around and not listened to the voices” tears formed in my eyes. 

“And I was taken from mine, so we are even. I am the last Skywalker as the blood of Vader flows through me. I’ve had to build a kingdom the same as you. And I was once trained as a Jedi. No matter what choice I would make, the Dark Side calls to me. Let the past die. Trust me this once, Kai. Just come with me tomorrow” he extended his hand out to me. 

“I’m so afraid that choosing the Dark Side will ultimately be my downfall. I don’t want to keep at these internal battles” I felt his warmth through his glove. 

“I will never allow you to be afraid” he filled my thoughts with comfort. 

“Will you hold me until I fall asleep?” I searched his eyes. 

“Kai, it’s unconventional for a man to lie with you as an unmarried Queen” he responded. 

“I think you’re allowed a free pass due to a past situation” I forced out a chuckle. 

“Only if you really desire it” he began preparing the bed. 

“Don’t think too hard with that big brain of yours. It’s not going to get complicated. I know you wish to stay friends” I shut the balcony doors. 

“Yes, I know that. I am trying to be more compassionate to you. It’s awoken a conflicting feeling inside me. I don’t know if I will have the strength to confront it” he disarmed his lightsaber. 

“What kind of conflicting feeling?” he caught my attention. 

“A gravitational pull. My heart feels more alive than ever. I have a better sense of clarity. The Force surges through my veins, and I can command at will. I used my anger as strength to build up that much power. When we first touched in our minds, you transferred something to me as I did to you. I think we might be rubbing off of each other” he forced a small grin.

“No wonder I think about strangling you all the time. It’s very much in your character” I joked and planted myself on my bed. 

“Is that all you think about?” his lips parted slightly. 

“No. I wonder when you’re going to address all of the built up stress you’ve had over me. If that’s what you call it” I watched him as he sat across from me. 

“You’ve thought of me as a monster before. Even when you’ve known me as the Supreme Leader. I saw it when we first met. You’ve grown to tolerate me. You don’t seem afraid of me. The stress is that we want different things. If your allegiance was stronger to the First Order, then I might not hold back” he replied. 

“Hold back from what?” I tilted my head. 

“Holding back from wanting you. Needing you. But I can’t forget that I’ve built my whole life around serving the First Order. It will always come first. I only wish you would feel the same. It would make things easier.” 

“And betray what I stand for on my planet? That comes first” I scoffed. 

“You can still pledge allegiance and be an efficient ruler. You are too lenient, and the Master is afraid you will be corrupted by the rebellious nature.”

“You’re an absolute fool to kiss the feet of those who control you. You’re the Supreme Leader, and you answer to no one. What do you want most, Kylo?”

“I don’t understand what you mean” he looked puzzled. 

“Do you want to continue being the Supreme Leader until you die? What do you want most?” 

“No…. I would like to train my own pupils one day. Give younglings the experience I never had” he moved his hair out of the way. 

“Then focus on what you want to do instead of listening to these idiots force you. That’s the real conflict you don’t want to address. I can see it in your eyes. Search your feelings. You have to seek out your true destiny.”

“I don’t want to discuss this anymore” he turned his head away. “All you do is get inside my head.”

“I’m the only one who can. Doesn’t it feel good to get to the core of your being?” I perked up. 

“It’s burdening. I think in another life I was supposed to be a radar technician” he smiled to himself. 

“Not so interesting. Apparently you’ve ransacked thousands of planets and have traveled all over the galaxy. You’re an explorer, a mad man, and a fiend. I’d give anything not to sit at home all day counting how many gowns I have stored in my closet. They should’ve made you a king” I smirked. 

“And I’ve killed millions of innocent men, took children in to become part of the First Order. When I die, I will be remembered as a totalitarian” a piece of hair fell in front of his face. 

“Let’s say we run away when we come out of hiding. Start a new life with new identities. We could be normal, you and I” I leaned into him holding his gaze. 

“We’ll be killed. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life being hunted. As much as I want to, I’m sealed to the First Order forever” he shook his head. 

“We’ll care for each other. And you’ll never be alone, I swear it. The First Order doesn’t own you, Kylo Ren” I gently touched his arm. 

“I was their blueprint for destruction all along. I destroyed my uncle’s temple because he turned against me. When I came back to the Master, alone and naive, he bred me amongst the Stormtroopers and fed me power. Loneliness will be my downfall” his lips quivered. 

He shot out his arms to embrace me holding my neck with one hand in the process. He trembled a bit as his chest heaved up and down. Was he crying without showing it? His hair was greasy and filled with sweat, but I didn’t mind at all. His other hand slowly maneuvered its way to the small of my back. I slowly pulled back to place my hand against his cheek which was stained with more sweat. I could finally notice how dark his under eyes were contrasted with those golden eyes that searched mine. He was holding back from releasing all the pent up pain. He tucked one strand of hair behind my ear and continued to hold a firm grip against my neck. 

“I’m sorry for everything, I really am. None of this is your fault. You don’t ever have to fear for how you feel. I’ll comfort you” I moved my hand to his shoulder. 

“I’m not worthy of your comfort” he leaned into my hand. “You should’ve refused coming with me after that first night we reconciled. Why didn’t you?”

“You’re broken inside, and you’ve had no one who could relate. Look at how everything has circled back” I responded. 

He nodded and moved his thumb against my cheek. We paused our conversation to assess the moment we were in. He was opening up to me and for once wasn’t hiding it with anger. I could feel the goodness in his heart as I gave him what he needed emotionally. Before I knew it, he pulled my neck down to the bed and positioned himself over me. I was stunned as he was looking me over with hunger. Our hands interlocked together, but I was confused at why he was reacting this way. Didn’t he want to stay friends hours ago? 

“Stop me if I hurt you” he tugged at my clothing. 

I paused him to slowly undress myself beneath him as he kept up to do the same. I dragged us underneath the sheets and watched in awe as he cushioned my head with pillows. He leaned into me feeling my legs with his calloused hand. I groaned into his ear opening up wider for him to enter. He left a slow trail of kisses from my hand up to my shoulder. He seemed too scared to do whatever he wanted to me. 

“You can be rough, if you want” I squeezed my legs against his hips. 

His pupils widened and suddenly the air shifted to reflect a dark type of intimacy I didn’t know he had. With all his strength, he propelled me upward and sat me on his lap. He locked my arms around his shoulders, and we were eye-level. In one quick movement, he filled me up and moved my hips to match how he liked it. He wanted me to take control, which surprised me. As I moved faster, his grip became stronger, and he was getting weaker. I gently kissed his cheek, but he responded by taking small bites out of my neck. I pushed him against the bed rocking my hips against him until I heard the most innocent moan leave his lips. His hand snaked up my abdomen to feel my breast, and I caressed his hand to keep it there. 

He changed the pace and forced me down to meet his face. Our fast breathing became more and more in sync, and he attacked my collarbone in kisses. I cradled his head in one arm while I used the rest of my strength to ride him until I felt the soreness. He was twitching inside of me but motioned me to slow down first. 

“Did you already cum?” his voice trembled. 

“No, but it’s okay” I pulled my hair away from his face. 

The Force separated us from the bed and lead us into the nearest wall. One of his hands ensured my legs were wrapped securely around him as the other held my waist. I moaned even louder never having felt this way before with a man. He picked up the pace, and our bodies felt sweatier by the second. I tugged on his hair to go deeper, and he listened. Before I knew it, the electric response of an orgasm flooded my nerves. I latched onto him tighter begging for him to keep going. I yelped out in pleasure, and he held me closer until the pulses disappeared. His lips rested against my temple until my heart beat was at a resting rate. 

“Next time I’ll show you how rough I can be” a smirk was plastered on his face. 

“But you didn’t-“ 

“Next time” he cut me off and gently guided me back to bed. 

We changed back into our clothing, and he stepped out in the balcony closing the door behind him. He leaned against the glass assuming a night watch position. I couldn’t even believe he had done that to my body and walked away as if he didn’t just do something so impossible. I crawled under my sheets, but I wasn’t sure if I was able to sleep. He made me want him more than I ever had before. 


	9. Chapter 9

I was awoken by the sound of my balcony doors closing, and Kylo was already up before the sun rose to travel. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as he carried my belongings outside the door. I wanted to wake up to soft kisses and the smell of balsam and cedar wood, but we were just going to have to work on it. Without saying a word, he tossed me my outfit of the day along with my lightsaber. A gentle smile was offered, and I took it as a sign to invite him in. I gripped his arm before he could leave again and forced his head to meet mine. He let me plant a soft kiss against his cheek before returning the favor with a kiss on the back of my hand. 

“We can do this later. I promise. I’ll be piloting our transporter. I thought it would be optimal for us to travel alone” he wrapped his infamous black cowl around him. 

“Alright. Are you a good pilot?” I smiled. 

“You’ll see” he touched my cheek before putting his leather gloves on. 

With our belongings in hand, we traveled to the ports and loaded the gear in the tiniest plane I had ever seen. It was his own TIE silencer that he wanted to show me. Kylo jumped in the only seat in front flicking on switches and checked the gauges. A hiss came from behind me to signal the doors closing. He took control of the console, and we were already in preparation to take off. I sat down in my seat not too far away from him as we escaped the Master’s home. We jumped light years ahead until we were back in space. Takodana came into view, and Kylo communicated to the base we had arrived. 

The trees were beautifully decorated with snow as it just so happened to be Giving Day Eve, a wonderful time to spend with family and friends. Memories from the previous Giving Days flooded back to me. I typically hosted my friends in my kingdom, and we would spend the whole night laughing and creating memories. We surprised each other with wonderful gifts and sang songs until our throats dried up. 

“How beautiful” I marveled at the scene. 

“I hope you won’t mind the cold and spending Giving Day Eve with me” he turned back to look at me. 

“I had almost completely forgotten” I fiddled with my thumbs. 

“I’ve never properly celebrated it actually” he kept his eyes forward. 

“That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard” I peeked in the cockpit. 

The snow began to cover the glass, but we could already see our retreat ahead of us. It wasn’t much, only a little cottage in the middle of nowhere Takodana. It was far away from the cities and even the majority of the forest. When we landed, the trees were too ginormous to see where we even were. Kylo swiveled out of his seat and held all of our belongings leading us to the hideout. The door hissed open, and we were invited with a strange smell. The lights flickered on, and he was quick to search each room. 

“You can have whatever room you’d like” his shoulders hunched from the low ceiling. 

“As long as you’re in it too” I tilted my head slightly. 

“Kai, I think-“ he was interrupted by an incoming call from another room. 

He rushed into the communication room, most likely where many officers would take secret meetings if they had to. I followed shortly, and we were greeted by a holographic image of a First Order officer saluting the Supreme Leader. 

“Is Queen Delphi with you, sir?” the man questioned. 

“Yes. We just arrived” Kylo leaned into the image with his hands gripping the table. 

“There has been some news. Sissil is under attack from rebellious forces. We are trying to locate the group now” the man held his hands behind his back. 

“What forces? From what planet?” I immediately chimed in. 

“My Queen, we do not know who is attacking. We have sent our Stormtroopers to protect your kingdom as much as we can. We will attempt to provide you updates the best we can when we have more information” the officer explained. 

“I must go home” I looked to Kylo. 

“It’s dangerous, Kai. It’ll be more than the torture you suffered” his eyebrows knitted together. 

“I don’t care. I must be there to command my own army. It’s no better to hide here” I argued.

“My Queen, we will have it under control. I promise your kingdom will be protected. You have my word” the officer grinned. 

“Have they tried to negotiate? Have we tried to ask what they want?” my eyes searched his nervously. 

“As far as we know, there is no negotiation. It is purely rage and aggression. I must get back to the command center here, Queen Delphi. I will be in contact with the Supreme Leader about the situation” the officer’s pixels quickly diffused. 

“We can get back to Sissil in the quietest way I know. At least to rescue my staff. I’ve had them my whole life” I turned my head to Kylo. 

“We are not leaving” his voice grew less soft. 

“Kylo, please! I can’t just sit here and let the First Order take control. I don’t know if anything that man said has any credibility” I argued. 

“Trust me, Kai. We can return tomorrow. I promise you. If we go, then I must take my position as Supreme Leader and leave you in the hands of someone else. I know I can protect you here” he replied. 

“I don’t have any way to contact my kingdom. I trust they will not get in the way of the First Order, but I know we won’t receive any further information until the fight is over” I leaned against the table. 

“Allow me to take your mind off of it just until it’s over. Please” he held out his hand. 

“I suppose. What did you have in mind?” I rubbed my shoulders. 

“How long has it been since you’ve done combat?” he spun around to face me. 

“You think I’m puny! Just last week. And this isn’t going to be a round two of you slicing me in half” I shook my head. 

“Would you do it if I let you use my weapon?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m in.” 

* * *

I jogged outside to have the sun shine directly on my body. It seemed the trees opened up at just the right time. I bandaged my arms extremely tight and adjusted my hair back. I pulled my arm around to stretch it out giving my opponent a dirty look. He quickly threw me the lightsaber and approached me without fear. It was too bad I wasn’t six feet and three inches as tall too. 

“This was built like no other weapon before. You should know how to use it” he stepped behind me gripping my arms. 

“Ah, an old trick. I think I can wield it just as well as you can” I watched as the three crimson sparks blew out. 

“Alright, if you’re going to be an ass” he pulled his hair back. “Watch the left foot. And make sure it’s balanced in both hands.”

“Anything else?” I raised my arms in the air. 

He quickly shot out his arm, and I tugged at his grip focused on the lightsaber. He was attempting to disarm me, but I held on long enough until he backed off. I hummed a taunting tune, and he picked up speed to run toward me. My arm was ready to cut through him, but he slid against the dirt knocking me to my feet. He had this unforgettable ferocious look to him as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. I positioned the lightsaber like a dagger as I’d seen him do before. 

“Come on” he whispered to me. 

He reached his hand out to pull me close to him, and I lost grip of the lightsaber for a mere second before throwing it at his torso. He dodged out of the way but gained handle of the weapon. Suddenly, he was approaching me with a hungry look. In all honesty, it was the most scandalous sight I’d ever laid eyes upon. He twirled the lightsaber in his grasp before tossing it back to me. I took it as an opportunity to ambush him and stumbled backward with every lunge I made. An instinct forced me to throw the weapon at him and he caught it yet again. 

I dodged his thrust, and a fighter overhead zoomed through the sky. When he looked up, I pushed my strength to my foot to his chest. He grunted and fell against the nearest tree confused. I ripped the lightsaber from his grasp and readied the weapon again. We locked eyes and I belted a war cry to attack. In an attempt to shake me up, he grabbed my undefended side. I twisted my torso and struck the ground two inches from his face. His gaze snapped to the lightsaber crackling then to my eyes. He was no longer in a friendly combat but a ferocious battle. He reached his hand out to take hold of my lightsaber, and we caught our breaths for a moment. 

“This is good. Channel it” the scarlet color reflected off his pupils. 

“I shouldn’t” I trembled. 

We instantly dove for each other, and the lightsabers clashed for the second time igniting a ferocious noise. I pressed into him harder, and the earth beneath us began to rumble. He jabbed his hand into my side, and we separated for a brief moment. I closed my eyes to hear the whispers of the Dark Side call out to me. He was lunging toward me, but I simply missed his swing. I made my way to the opposite side of the battle field preparing my final move. I gripped his lightsaber with both hands and swung it over my head. He twirled his again and dragged it against the earth before preparing. I could see every future move, and the voices urged me to be the new Supreme Leader. I chuckled slightly knowing what I had just done. As I pulled my hands into view, I was holding both of our weapons. 

“Impossible” he looked to his now empty hand. 

“Something isn’t right. Do you sense the disturbance? We have to reach the First Order” I responded. 

He was searching for my emotions, and his eyes immediately went wide. Without thinking he ran back inside the communication room dialing contact to the First Order. As I peered in, I could see a holographic image of the Master with deep sorrow in his eyes. Kylo lifted his eyes to look at me and shook his head. 

“Everyone?” Kylo questioned. 

“Everyone. Give my condolences to our lady” the Master signed off. 

“No…” I gripped my heart. 

“I’m sorry, Kai” his face fell. 

I burst into tears, and an ugly sob left my lips. I crumbled to the floor gripping my arms as I felt a soft touch from my ex-opponent. He wrapped his arms around me as we mourned for the loss of my kingdom together. I had been crowned ruler when I had just graduated from the confederacy. I leaned into his warm grasp staining his overcoat with saliva and tears. He held my head to his shoulder as my body shook all over. 

_I’m going to make this right_. 

“No one can” I lifted my head up to meet his gaze. 

“I’ll make it right for you” he whispered in my ear. 


	10. Chapter 10

The previous night felt like a blur that hurried itself in the back of my head. I woke up to the sound of the birds singing in the trees, and I found no sign of Kylo anywhere. I pulled at my robe hanging off the side of the bed to wrap myself. When I glanced at the nearest mirror, my eyes were bloodshot. The lack of sleep I received did not make up for the terrible events that occurred. 

“I’ll come for you soon” a familiar voice beckoned. 

“Where are you?” I glanced to him. 

“We assessed the damage done to your kingdom. There aren’t any survivors, Kai” his synthesized voice rang in my ears. 

“Have you found any rebellious forces?” I hissed through my teeth. 

“Unfortunately not. Do you need me?” he asked. 

“When will you come back?” I pulled my robe tighter to me. 

“Not until this is settled, and you’re satisfied” he replied.

“I want any person responsible interrogated and tortured to no end. But I want you here with me. I don’t-I’ve lost everyone” tears formed in my eyes.

He quickly pulled me into him, and I immediately sensed the smell of leather and blood. I was pulled into where he was, and I could see my kingdom falling apart before me. I jolted backwards as I saw hundreds of my people dead on the ground. My heart stopped as my gaze lead to the palace partially on fire. Kylo followed my eyes until he stepped in front of me. I was pulled out of the scene and back into my tiny room on Takodana. 

“I promise not a single life will be spared” he gripped my shoulders. 

I nodded, and he quickly disappeared from my grasp and vision. I grabbed my hairbrush and made myself more presentable after the embarrassing myself crying in front of the Supreme Leader. Perhaps he was used to seeing women cry, but I wasn’t even used to seeing myself weak. No queen was going to be weak in the face of a worthless cause. I fixed my posture and ventured outside the hut to find a quiet spot. 

If I was going to speak to Luke, I had to call upon his ghost now. I closed my eyes and pulled toward the ground to feel water, earth, air, and fire. I levitated slightly and focused on feeling the entire planet’s energy. I was ahead of myself and jumped from planet to planet seeing every aspect of nature. I could taste the salt of the oceans and the bitterness of the dirt. Be. With Me. I repeated the words over and over for the longest time. 

Suddenly, I was standing by the shore of a planet I did not recognized. The waves crashed violently against the rocks, and I stepped back a bit to avoid them. I heard the voices again calling from the Dark Side. They were whispering my name and something odd I couldn’t make out. In the distance, I could see a figure approach me with caution. The sound of the waves seemed to drown out the sound of his steps. 

“Who are you?” the voice called out to me. 

“I’m Kai, kind sir. I mean no harm” I jogged to where he was standing. 

“You belong to the Dark Side, I see” the man eyed me cautiously. 

“Master Skywalker” I immediately kneeled. 

“But you don’t belong, do you?” he clung to his staff as his Jedi cloak flowed behind him.

“I need your guidance, Master. I fear I’ve been blind sighted, and I’m in danger” I responded. 

“I don’t offer guidance” he began to turn away from me. 

“I’ve trained alongside your apprentice, Kylo Ren” I interrupted him. 

“Kylo Ren shouldn’t be trusted. Did he tell you what he did to the Jedi temple? The only thing I held onto was destroyed. Take this guidance: kill Kylo Ren” he responded. 

“I can see he’s turning towards the Light, Master Skywalker. I’ve searched his feelings. He’s conflicted just as your father was” I argued. 

“Kylo pretended to cover up what the Dark Side was doing to him. It’s dangerous to save him from what he was born to be. But you’ve turned away, Kai. You’re the only hope to restore the Jedi teachings” Luke pressed his hand to my forehead. 

“Me? A Jedi?” I audibly gasped. 

“There is a secret organization on Coruscant who can help you. Tell them I’ve sent you. You’re the chosen one” he bestowed the location in my head. 

“What about saving Ben Solo?” I stood up. 

“He’s far from being saved. But not you.”

“He told me the truth about the temple. You had fear of losing him to the Dark Side. But you shouldn’t have given him that choice. He had no one to rely on” the wind sent shivers down my spine. 

“And for a second I almost second guessed myself. But a Jedi’s instinct is always correct” he rested his hands on his staff. 

“You’re wrong. The Jedi took in Anakin Skywalker, so Obi-Wan Kenobi should be responsible for the creation of Darth Vader as you are the creation of Kylo Ren. You were the only other relative closest to him. He needed that consolation. He needed validation that you were proud of him. He was bullied and mistreated, and you let it happen” I pointed a finger at him. 

“And I will never get back what was precious to me. But there is time for you to save yourself. The rebellion is not over yet. Use the last bit of goodness in you before it is too late. Kylo has taken over your heart, but do not let him persuade you to do what he says. He may be unwise in his own ways” Luke clenched his robotic hand. 

“I won’t fail you as Kylo has. But I will prove to you there is still good inside him. And he will learn of the Jedi teachings once more.” 

I was pulled back to Takodana, and the sun had been replaced with a full moon shining on my skin. I shivered realizing it had started to snow again. I pulled my hood over my head and hurried inside to assess what I had just heard. The directions to the secret organization replayed over and over again as if I had actually been there before. Luke was waiting for someone to find them and locate the last of the Jedi teachings. I debated whether or not to inform Kylo when he came back, not having yet known how he would react. Luke was to be trusted as a Jedi fights for the best of the people. Suddenly, the TIE silencer zoomed into view and landed at the launchpad. Kylo stormed out of his spacecraft wearing his entire armor. I met him outside and was greeted with a quick embrace. I pulled the hood of his cowl back and unlatched the notorious helmet. 

“You seem different” he quickly noticed. “ I sense something in the Force.”

“Perhaps my broken heart, Kylo” I lied. 

“With the Master’s permission, we will both track down the exact organization who is responsible for the rebellion” he informed me. 

“Maybe we have a greater responsibility” I lead him inside. 

“Are you hearing yourself? Hours ago you wanted to destroy everything in sight. Now you want to hold back?” he looked confused. 

“There is something out there that needs attention. If we fight back, a great war will be started. This is just what the First Order wants” I pointed out. 

“That’s the whole point of our mission. This gives us a reason to obliterate everyone who wants to rebel. You’re speaking out like you’re against us” he raised his voice. 

“Maybe I am a rebel. Maybe I don’t have a place in the First Order” I explained. 

“No, you’re still holding on. Don’t let go of what you have. Me, the First Order, Starkiller Base, we are your new home” he approached me with open arms. 

“I don’t want the First Order or the base. I just want you” I looked up to him, and he fell silent for a moment. 

“Then I suppose I’ve made my decision because I will not take this fight any longer” he took my hand and lead me to the upstairs balcony. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“I’ve given up convincing you otherwise. You’ve infiltrated my thoughts ever since we first laid eyes on each other again. I thought I could choose the First Order over a woman, but it seems I can’t. You’ve taken my heart, entranced me with your warmth. I’m in love with you it seems. I’m constantly distracted because I would die a million deaths to protect you from the evils of this galaxy. You’ve convinced me to value myself even though I could never be worthy of you” he knelt in front of me. 

“You’re in love with me?” a smile grew on my face. 

“If you want nothing to do with the First Order, then I’ll respect your wishes. We can compromise like you’ve taught me. We can start our own temple together. We will succeed in completing this mission and resign from the Master’s commands. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to join me” he pulled me closer to him. 

I pulled him upwards and clasped my arms around him nodding. He took my head in his hands searching my eyes for approval. In an instant, his lips were on mine. I tugged on him to lean in deeper, and he hoisted me up. We pulled back for a quick second, and he had a genuine smile before kissing me over and over. 

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, Kylo. And I want what’s best for you, not for anyone else. You’ll no longer have to revel in the evils of your past” I whispered to him pulling his hair back. 

“I have something for you” he put me down and reached into the arm of his cloak. 

“If it’s a Giving Day gift, I feel awful for not thinking of you” I bit my lip. 

“Promise you won’t hate it” he opened the box to reveal a necklace bedazzled with crimson jewels, a piece I had left on my home planet. 

“Kylo, you shouldn’t” I stared at the piece in awe. 

“We’ll recover more of your belongings. I apologize it is not a worthy gift” he clasped it around my neck. 

“I’ve been planning some things in my mind. I don’t want to cause an imbalance in the politics. If I must declare my total allegiance to the First Order, I will pretend. Find out who the rebellious group is and defeat them then escape together and start a new life” I urged him. 

“The First Order thrives on the orders of the Master. If we can leave peacefully, I’ll revoke my Supreme Leadership, and then we can escape wherever we want. I’m sure General Hux wouldn’t mind more authority” he stroked my chin. 

“I sense that it isn’t right. You’ve worked hard to gain ownership of the galaxy. We can use your authority. We’ll convince the planets that we aren’t the ones who want to establish control” I suggested. 

“And we should be able to show the Master to stop forcing Stormtroopers in the wrong places. With your help, we can change the dynamic on the Star Destroyers. The people will want someone who can relate, like you said” his eyes widened. 

“Yes, Kylo, _empathy_. It just might work” my heart beat faster. 

He nodded and walked away from the balcony placing his mask on the nearest table. He immediately kicked his shoes off and began undressing himself. Silently, I helped him reveal his bare skin underneath that was coated with sweat and scarring. I began to like him imperfect just like this. I disarmed him and tossed his lightsaber next to mine, and for once we were just normal human beings. He collapsed on my bed and grunted from muscle pain. 

“I have so much to say to you that I’ve kept quiet about in fear that opening my mouth will upset you” he placed his hand on my thigh.

“How about the thousands of apologies you owe me? I saved you from near frostbite, gained helpful allies from the people you distrusted so much, and kicked your ass big time” I smirked. 

“I promise I’ll give my life for you. You’ll never have to worry about another thing ever again” his hand shot to my cheek. “Not in this life.”

“So what do we call ourselves?” I leaned further into him. 

“Do we have to discuss it now?” he grimaced. 

“No, but when you throw in words such as protection, life, loneliness, then you’re trying to be in tune with my emotional side” I smiled. 

“Is that good?” he shot straight up with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yes, it is. I want you to love me emotionally.”

“I don’t know how you could love a heartless being” he mumbled. 

“Look at me” I grabbed his face. “There’s not going to be an ounce of evil in your body when we’re finished with this mess. I love you for everything you are. I love how your eyes show how you’re truly feeling, I love the way you wield that dangerous weapon of yours. I love how your body moves when you walk. I even love when you try to argue with me.”

“But I’m not…physically appealing” he massaged my inner thigh. 

“You’re kidding. I can name hundreds of queens who would want your affection. You’re just not aware, and you tend to be shy” I grinned. “I’m only wondering when I’ll get to experience the dark side of your lust. I can’t imagine the Supreme Leader not feeling the slightest bit aggressive” I climbed into his lap. 

“No, not to you” he stroked my cheek gently. 

“But what if I ask for it? Nicely?” I pressed my hand against his neck with slight force. 

“I said no” he pushed me to the bed. “Not like this.”

“You don’t like to be handled” I stared in awe crawling back to him. “Does it bother you?”

“I’ll really get upset if you keep pressing me on” he raised his voice. 

I chuckled, but that seemed to be the last straw for him. The Force threw me down, and he immediately hovered over my face. He was quick to mess around with the linen underneath him while I was immobile. His hands slid all over my arms and torso exploring my skin against his calloused touch.We fought for dominance as I attempted to lift myself back up to meet him. He wouldn’t allow it until he planted my hands above my head. Our lips met hungrily, and we struggled in wanting more of each other. His hand grazed my neck slightly causing the wetness to stir below. I kissed his thumb eager for him to force it inside my mouth. 

“I’ve only experienced you making love to me. But I want to know how you’d fuck me” I kissed his fingers one by one. 

“There’s no difference, Kai. I just won’t have to hold back as much this time” he moved my legs wider eager to commence what we were waiting for.

“And why’s that?” 

“We’re alone together. But if you truly want to be fucked by the Supreme Leader, I can show you” he lowered his voice in my ear. 

He pulled me at my neck roughly until we were both sitting up to face each other. He looked me over tilting his head a bit to view all angles of my face. I slowly maneuvered my way to his lap and ran my hands along the muscles that were beginning to tense up. He was so embarrassed by his body, but I couldn’t not look away from him. He used his eyes to force my head up to stop the teasing. He was manipulating me to feel the Force in a sensual way this time, making me feel breathless by the second. He showed me his emotions when he first kissed me, and my heart began to palpitate. It was so beautiful to see the way he felt about me without words. His eyes switched back and forth between mine as his hand gripped tighter. 

“You’re more of a romantic than I thought” I peeled off the shoulders of my robe. 

“I suppose you won’t think that of me after tonight” his eyes dropped to my shoulders. 

“What are you waiting for?” I locked my thighs around his waist. 

He reached his hands underneath me to slid the undergarments out of the way. I followed suit by unbuttoning the leather trousers he was bound by. One of his arms snaked its way up my back to support me for the night of a lifetime while the other tended to my neck. Although I expected him to proceed much faster, he took his sweet time to handle me. He enticed me to come closer to him, never looking away from such a soft face. He was trying to act innocent but dark at the same time. 

With enough strength, my walls embraced him, and we melted into one another. Our foreheads pressed together taking in the physical pleasure we were both feeling. I rode him steadily at first waiting for some type of reaction, but he remained concentrated and silent. I took a slight peek at his face, but his eyes were closed focusing on our movements. He knew I was looking and quickly pulled me closer so our chests were finally touching. The whispers weren’t so easy to hear at first, but I could sense them arousing me. 

“Do you hear it?” he whispered in my ear.

I shut my eyes tightly, and the voices grew louder in my head drowning out any other noise surrounding me. My hands were fueled with power I never knew I had before. It had felt the same when Kylo and I first touched. He brought me back to reality, and we picked up a faster pace than I had realized. He groaned louder than usual as he was pumping in and out of me continuously. 

He quickly threw me off of him and turned me face down to meet the cushion beneath us. His hand bore into my neck as I perked my ass up for him. He took a few more seconds until he plunged deep into my walls. I couldn’t help but cry out never having felt a man take me like that before. My arms shook as I gripped into the cushion for support. His moans and grunts relieved the pain until he pulled me backward towards him. 

He continuously thrust into me holding my neck and the bed for his support. I held onto the back of his head, and he was already drenched in his own sweat from exerting the energy. Without any warning, he came harder into me than before with a final thrust, or so I thought. He turned me back over to face him, and he immediately cradled my head in his hand. I wanted so much more from him, and he was receiving my message clearly. 

_Your turn_. 

I lunged at him violently sucking at his neck, and he allowed it momentarily. He didn’t want to go back to Starkiller looking like he was ravaged by more than one female. Our lips found each other again, and he kissed me knowing we loved each other. My hand snaked up his chest to meet his neck, and before I knew it, I was crushing his air flow. 

_Enough_. 

I adjusted him to be perfect for me to ride him over and over, and he balanced me against him as he did before. His lips left sloppy kissed up and down my neck as I groaned in his ear for more. We were propelled to lie back down on the bed, and he started to do more of the work for me. One hand massaged my inner thigh as he rocked back and forth into my hips, his member pulsating through me. His other hand entangled itself in my hair before moving down to cup my breast. A gentle moan escaped him, and I couldn’t help but smile. He stopped me with a lustful kiss that seemed to last forever. 

“Don’t stop…” I mumbled into his lips. 

I held onto him tighter, and we mutually embraced each other for the last bit of passion left. He enjoyed when I finally cried out for him as my walls clenched around him. He squeezed me a bit tighter, and I could still feel the same electricity from the first night we spent together. He propped himself up and immediately covered my body with the disheveled blankets. 

“You channeled it again. You finally know what true power feels like” he searched my eyes. 

“Violence felt like nothing to me, like I was numbed by it. That’s how it used to feel when the Dark Side called to me. It made the numbness feel like warmth” I replied holding the blankets tighter to me. “But I liked how it made me feel with you.”

“I must be terrible at sex without it” he joked pulling me to his chest as we turned in for the night.

“N-No! For once I felt beautiful” I reached my hand behind me to play with a lock of hair. 

“You’re a stark contrast against many women I’ve met, you know. You are beautiful, loving, demanding, strong, and most importantly you’re _mine_ ” he spoke with his lips against my hand. 

We sat there in a deep silence together, and it occurred to me that I didn’t feel an ounce of fear with this man against me. He wasn’t Ben Solo, he was Kylo Ren: Commander, Supreme Leader, Master of the Knights of Ren. This man treated me in the gentlest and kindest way possible when he has killed thousands of men. I tensed a bit as his arm brought me even closer to him, and his head took position in the crook of my neck. Then again, he was Ben Solo only to me. 


End file.
